The art has described preformed concentrates for application on leaves/crops. See Narayanan U.S. Pat. No. 5,425,955—issued Jun. 20, 1995 “Compositions Of Insoluble Film-Forming Polymers And Uses Thereof”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,766,615—issued Jun. 16, 1998 “Compositions Of Insoluble Film-Forming Polymers And Uses Thereof”; Narayanan U.S. Pat. No. 5,283,229—issued Feb. 1, 1994 “Delivery System for Agricultural Chemicals”.